Absolute Madness
by FallenL.Angel
Summary: A new girl shows up at DA, but she's not alone. Along with a new teacher, Duel Academy's about to feel new madness and a bit of deception. And just what is this new girl hiding? Set in Season 1. Full Summary Inside.
1. Meet Kasey

**I do not own anything related to GX. I only own my oc's.**

* * *

**Summary: **A new girl arrives at DA, and she can duel with the best of them! Of course, it's not long till she meets up and becomes fast friends with Jaden and his crew. However, Alexis, Bastion, and Zane seem to be suspicious of her, but what makes things worse is that she isn't the only one to arrive at Duel Academy. A new teacher is in the school, but was it just a coincidence he arrived at the same time, Kasey, the new girl, showed up? What does she have against him? Is there more to this teacher than meets the eye? And what is Kasey herself hiding? Duel Academy's about to get a touch with another life that is full of nothing but madness and deception.

**Genres:** Adventure, Friendship, Mystery, Suspense, Crime, Humor(if slight)

**Warnings:** Mild Language, Violence, Some Blood Scenes

**Rate:** T(Just for safety)

* * *

**Absolute Madness**

**Chapter 1**

**Meeting Kasey**

It was early on the island, the sun having had came up only hours before. The students were walking around and talking excitedly to one another, without even thinking about any potential problems.

Despite the immense amount of people walking on the island, one boy was still fast asleep in his bed. His alarm suddenly started to go off and he cracked open one of his choclate brown eyes. The red numbers of the clock were blurry to him, since he was still half asleep.

Becoming irritated with the constant ringing, he took his fist and slammed it on the guilty clock, quickly making it stop. Using both his chocolate eyes this time, he picked up the clock and tried to get a good look at the time. He had to squint his eyes in order to see that the clock read 7:30 am. His eyes quickly snapped open when he realized what time it was.

"Oh man!" he cried, quickly pulling his covers off of him and jumping out of his bed. The boy, Jaden Yuki, pulled open his closet and pulled out his favorite black shirt and white jeans, slipping both on. He then pulled his red jacket on, before making sure his two-toned-colored hair was in place. He then slipped on his school shoes and was about to dash out the door, when he relized he was foregtting his duel disk and deck.

'Oh come on!' Jaden mentally screamed, rushing back to the desk to get his deck and disk. He opened the drawer to see that his deck was still there and slipped it on. Not missing a beat, he quickly slipped on his academy duel disk and turned back around, rushing out the door, slamming it behind him.

* * *

At the docks, a boat had just stopped, and a board was placed down so its passenger could get off. A girl with long brown hair and hazel eyes, made her way off, suitcase in hand.

'So, this is the island,' she thought, looking around. She slightly tugged at the blazer she was wearing. It looked like any other slifer uniform, but she had the sleeves rolled up to her elbows. She wore a green t-shirt underneath, and had black shorts that rolled up to her knees. Instead if the original academy shoes, she had on red sneakers. A white belt swung across her hip from on of the belt loops on the side of her shorts, and held a white card case holding her deck. She also wore a necklace that had something that looked like a tear drop, and it was black and white like the yin yang symbol.

She breathed in the fresh island air, and felt her spirits rise. However, no matter how beautiful, she wasn't here to sight see.

Sighing, she continued on her way, walking towards the academy.

* * *

"Well," the chancellor said,"It looks like everything's in order. I do hope you will enjoy your new job at the academy." Sheppard was currently talking to a man with short, blond hair, and silver eyes. He had glasses, and was wearing a green collared shirt with black pants. His shoes were simple, nothing too professional. Just a pair of plain, white shoes.

"Thank you, Chancellor," he said, slightly bowing. The Chancellor waved his hand at him, telling him it was fine.

"Don't worry about it," he said, chuckling, when something crossed his mind," You know, there's also a new student who is also arriving today." This seems to have caught the man's attention, and he looked at Sheppard.

"Really?" he asked, only a hint of suspicion in his voice. The Chancellor didn't seem to notice, and continued,"Yes, and I must say she is quite the duelist. Perhaps you two will see eachother."

"Perhaps." With those words said, the man turned around and walked out the door.

* * *

Jaden was quickly running down the path towards the academy. He hadn't even broken a sweat since he started his run, which was an amazement. The young duelist had always been known for his stanima.

He could see the academy up ahead, and felt a wave of relief. He was actually going to be on time for once. However, before his thoughts ended, a girl had stepped into his path.

When he noticed he shouted in surprise, causing her to turn her eyes to him. The only thing that crossed her face was complete shock, before Jaden crashed into her, sending them both falling to the ground.

"S-sorry," Jaden groaned, sitting up slightly. "I-It's alright." Jaden helped the girl sit up, and noticed she had brown hair and hazel eyes. Her outfit was slightly strange to Jaden, but he decided to say nothing.

"You okay?" He asked helping the girl to her feet. She smiled and nodded. "Perfectly fine."

That was when Jaden had remembered why he had even been running in the first place.

"Shoot!" He yelled,"I'm gonna be late, again!" The girl looked at him in confusion, but Jaden didn't seem to notice.

"Listen I'm real sorry," he said quickly, bowing slightly in apology,"But I need to get going. See ya!"

Before the girl could call him back, he had already taken off.

* * *

She stood there confused. The boy had just ran into her, and said sorry twice before running off. She simply shook her head, when she noticed that he, too, had been heading towards the academy.

'Maybe I'll run into him again,' she thought, before following in the same direction the boy had went.

* * *

Jaden had just arrived at the class door. Feeling slightly panicked, he wondered if he should delay a bit before entering. But he knew if he did, that would make things worse, so he stepped through the door.

It was surprising to see the room was talking, meaning class hadn't started yet.

"Hey, Jay," he heard a voice shout. He looked over towards his seat, and smiled at seeing his best friend, Syrus Truesdale, waving him over. Jaden walked over, seeing Chumley was also by him.

"Did ya hear the rumor?" Syrus asked Jaden once he sat down.

"Rumor?" Jaden asked, looking rather confused.

"Rumor has it, we're getting a new student," Chumley said,"It also has it they're a pretty good duelist too." Jaden had perked upon hearing that. However, it was then his thoughts began to drift to the girl he had ran into earlier.

'Could she be-' however, his thoughts were cut short by Dr. Crowler's voice saying,"Alright class, get quiet. Now!" The room imeaditly settled, anxious to hear what was so important.

"Now that I got your attention," he started, seeming pleased the class was quiet,"I would like us to welcome a new student here. I do hope you'll make her feel welcomed." It was then he stepped aside, and Jaden stared in shock, as he saw the same girl he had seen earlier, walk to the front of the room.

"Now, please, introduce yourself," Crowler said. The girl nodded, but didn't even look at Crowler, since she seem to be searching the room.

"My name is Kasey Carter," she said, and her eyes landed on Jaden,"It's great to be here." Crowler nodded, then asked,"Have you taken the entrance duel yet?" Kasey shook her head, slightly confused.

Crowler frowned. "Very well," he said, looking over the class,"you shall duel-" He stopped, searching the class, before his eyes landed on Jaden.

"Ah, yes. You shall duel Jaden Yuki." he said, and Jaden looked at him in slight confusion. Why'd he choose him? Didn't he hate him?(Yes, Jaden isn't as oblivious to Crowler's dislike for him as he is in the anime. Sorry, but it's for the story. XD)

"Now everyone," Crowler said,"Single file and head to the Dueling arena." With that everyone eagerly got in line, and went on ahead.

While no one was looking, Kasey quickly ran over, and began to walk beside Jaden to the arena.

* * *

Jaden could see Kasey was slightly impressed with Duel Arean. She was eagerly looking around, while he himself was feeling absolutely excited about the duel. He was surprised she ran up to him and his friends and walked by them in line, but he simply shrugged it off. They hadn't spoken, for fear of getting in trouble, but Jaden could tell he was probably going to make a good friend out of Kasey.

"Miss Carter," Crowler said, standing on the arena, while everyone took a seat in the stands,"Mr. Yuki. Please come here, and start your duel." Without hesitation, Jaden and Kasey went to opposite sides of the arena, and walked on.

Jaden's eyes flickered in surprise by how eager Kasey looked to duel him. He could tell this was going to be fun.

"Hope you're ready," she called over, her voice young yet flowing with the smoothness of a grown teen,"Cause I'm not holding back." Jaden nodded.

"Wouldn't have it any other way," Jaden said back, both of them activating their duel disks,"Time to get your game on!"

Thus, the duel began.

* * *

End Chapter 1...

* * *

I know I haven't updated on Death's Grip for awhile, but I'm currently trying to fight a writer's block with it. So I decided that I'll just start this story. After all, this one's going to be essential for some specific characters in the near future.(At least one of them.) Also, NO FLAMES!


	2. It's Time to Duel Or not

**I do not own Yugioh GX. I only own the oc's and the MADE-UP cards!****

* * *

****Yu-Gi-Oh GX**

**Absolute Madness**

**Chapter 2**

**It's Time to Duel!...Or Not.**

**

* * *

**

_Last Time:_

_"Miss Carter," Crowler said, standing on the arena, while everyone took a seat in the stands,"Mr. Yuki. Please come here, and start your duel." Without hesitation, Jaden and Kasey went to opposite sides of the arena, and walked on._

_Jaden's eyes flickered in surprise by how eager Kasey looked to duel him. He could tell this was going to be fun._

_"Hope you're ready," she called over,"Cause I'm not holding back." Jaden nodded._

_"Wouldn't have it any other way," Jaden said back, both of them activating their duel disks,"Time to get your game on!"_

_Thus, the duel began.__

* * *

_**Jaden: 4000**

**Kasey: 4000**

"Ladies first," Jaden said, once he had his five cards in his hand.

"Aren't you sweet," Kasey said, drawing a card from her deck. She looked over her hand, and seemed slightly pleased with what she got.

"First I'll summon, Defense Robotin defense mode(ATK: 1300/ DEF: 2000)," she said, and a humanoid robot took the field and kneeled down, holding the shield it had for an arm in front of it,"then I'll set two cards facedown and end my turn."

"Sweet," Jaden said, as he drew his card. He began to look over his hand, but couldn't find anything that could currently take out her bot.

'_Unless_,' He thought as he grabbed a card from his hand," I play the spell 'Fusion Sage'!" Jaden said. "This card allows me to add one polymerization card from my deck to my hand." He took the card from the deck, and then shuffled it.

"Next I'll play Elemental Hero, Clayman(ATK: 800/DEF: 2000) in Defense Mode," it was then the clay-armored hero appeared, kneeling and crossing his arms over his chest,"Then I'll throw down a facedown and end my turn."

Kasey wasted no time drawing her next card. She looked back over her hand. She seemed Slightly Satisfied with what she got.

"Sorry, Jaden," she said, grabbing a card in her hand," But your hero isn't going to be staying." Jaden looked at her, and waited for her to make her move.

"First I'm playing, Foolish Burial," to send one card from my deck to the grave." She pulled a card from her deck, and sent it to the graveyard,"Then I'm going to sacrifice my Defense Robot to summon Agent of Assassination(ATK: 2100/DEF: 1200)." Her robot was immediately surrounded by a bright light, and another monster took its place.

It was a man who wore a black leather suit that clung to his skin, and wore a mask over his head to hide his face, and his pants were stuffed into black combat boots. He had a belt that held a gun and two knives, and the man was currently holding a sword in his hand.

"Next, I'm activating Monster Reborn, to bring back a monster I sent to the grave to my field." A light shone from the graveyard area on her duel disk," I think I'm gonna bring back Agent Angel(ATK: 1200/ DEF: 1000)." A girl with blond hair and large white wings appeared on the field. She was wearing white shorts, and a white tank top. She had white, knee-high boots on, and fingerless gloves.

"Also," Kasey continued,"Whenever she's special summoned she gets a 400 attack point boost."

**Agent Angel: ATK: 1200-1600**

"Go, Agent of Assassination attack Clayman!" The man with sword rushed at the hero, his sword held high above his head ready to strike.

"Not so fast," Jaden said, revealing his trap," I activate Negate Attack. So your attack's done and you have to end your battle phase." Kasey pouted slightly, but shrugged.

"Then I guess I end my turn."

"Alright, my turn," Jaden said.

**Current Field- Turn 4**

**Kasey:**

**Agent Angel**

**Agent of Assassination**

**2 facedowns**

**Hand; 1**

**LP; 4000**

**Jaden:**

**Clayman**

**No Facedowns**

**Hand; 5**

**LP; 4000**

"First, I'm activating Pot of Greed," Jaden drew his two cards and looked at them,"Sweet! Next I play Polymerization, and I'll fuse Elemental Heros Avian and Bursinatrix to summon Flamewingman(ATK: 2100/DEF: 1200)!" A man with one angel wing and a dragon's head appeared on the field, once the two heros had combined. Kasey felt a small tingle go down her spine, whether it was from being in Wingman's presence or the sheer excitement she was feeling, she didn't know.

"Next, I'm Summoning Elemental Hero, Sparkman(ATK: 1600/DEF: 1400)." Jaden said, and the LIGHT hero appeared on the field.

"Not bad," Kasey complimented, but decided to voice some confusion,"But what do you plan on doing? Only Flamewingman can attack and do any damage, unless you plan on destroying both our monsters."

"Sorry, Kasey, but that's not what I'm doing," Kasey only looked at him in confusion, then her eyes widened at a sudden realization, causing Jaden to smile,"That's right. I play the field spell, Skyscraper!" He then put the card in the slot, and tall buildings suddenly surrounded them. Kasey looked up and saw that Flamewingman was standing on the tallest building, the moon shining over his form.

"Next, I'll switch Clayman to attack mode, then have Flamewingman attack your angel," Jaden said, and the winged hero jumped from the building aiming for Agent Angel.

"I don't think so, Jaden! I'm activating my Agent of Assassination's effect," Kasey said, pointing to the said monster,"By sacrificing him, I can destroy one attacking monster on your side of the field, and I choose your wingman!" It was then the agent dashed at Wingman, intersepting his course with Agent Angel. He threw his knives, while the hero shot flames from the dragon head. The flames hit the agent while the knives scathed wingman, and both blew up in smoke, causing both duelists to shield their eyes with their arms.

When Jaden uncovered his face, Flamewingman and Agent of Assassination were both gone.

'Whoa,' was Jaden's first thought, he never knew that a monster like that existed,'That's something you don't see everyday.'

"Surprised?" Jaden looked up when he heard Kasey's voice through the smoke.

"A little," Jaden replied,"However, I'm still not holding back. Clayman, go!" The clay warrior charged at the angel, and Kasey, again looked confused.

"Just so you know," Jaden said, slightly smirking,"Whenever a monster with 'Elemental Hero' in it's name attacks a monster with higher attack points, they gain a power boost of one thousand." Kasey felt her eyes widened as Clayman punched her angel, causing her to blow into smoke, and reducing her life points.

**Kasey: **4000-3800

"Sorry, Jaden," Kasey said, pointing to one of her traps,"But I Play the trap Call of the Haunted, to bring back my Agent Angel, and don't forget her power boost."

The female angel appeared, and Jaden, once again, looked confused. If she summoned her angel, why didn't she bring back her Agent of Assassination.

"You're wondering why I didn't bring back my Agent of Assassination, aren't ya," Kasey asked, and Jaden only nodded,"Simple. He can't be special summoned by any means from anywhere." Jaden nodded in relization.

"Then I guess I end my turn." Kasey then drew her card and smiled.

"You're not the only one with a pot of greed, Jaden," she said, activating the card. Once she had them in her hand, she couldn't help but smile gently at one of the cards in her hand.

"I think it's time I introduce you to a friend of mine," She said,"I summon Agent Kat(ATK: 1750/DEF: 1800)!" A girl with short brown hair and black cat ears appeared on the field. The inside of her eyes were yellow, while her normal eyes were green. She wore black boots that went right below the knee, tight black shorts, along with a tight grey shirt and white gloves stopping at her elbows. She also had cat whiskers and a black cat tail.

"Now it's time I went offensive," she said,"Agent Angel, attack Clayman!" The angel flew into the air, before shooting into Clayman's stomach, and the hero burst into smoke.

**Jaden: **4000-3200

"I'm not done yet," Kasey continued,"Kat, take out Sparkman!" Jaden could've swore he saw Kat nod, before she rushed across the field and kicked Sparkman in the shoulder, causing him to go up in smoke.

"Oh, and Jaden," Kasey called over in a sing-song voice,"Kat also has a special ability. Whenever she destroys an opponent's monster, she can then attack you directly, but her attack points are halved until the end of the damage step."

**Agent Kat: **1750-875

"Get him, Kat!" Kat seemed to smirk at Jaden, as she rushed towards him. She stopped in front of him, before she winked(which surprised Jaden) and sent her kick into his gut.

**Jaden: **3200-2325

Jaden held his gut as he looked across the field. If anything, that card knew how to kick, but it was slightly surprising that it showed so much emotion in a duel.

Jaden could see that Kasey was standing there staring, but at what he didn't know. He shifted his eyes slightly towards his shoulder, only to see Winged Kuriboh was floating there. Could Kasey see spirits too?

"I end my turn, Jaden,"Kasey called across the field, getting the slifer's attention.

"Then I draw," Jaden said, and smirked at the card he got,"Get ready Kasey. Cause I'm gonna turn this duel back around! I play-!" However, before Jaden could finish his move, the room suddenly went pitch black. They heard a scream and several startled cries. Everyone began to talk at once.

"WHAT"S GOING ON!"

"Help!

"I'm scared!"

"Mommy!"

"Jaden, is that you hugging me?"

"No. Sorry, Sy."

"Chumley, get off of me!"

"Who the hell turned the lights off!"

"Miss Carter!"

"What!"

"Hahaha!"

"Shut up, Jaden!"

"Everyone hold on! Please calm down!"

"WHO THE HELL-"

Before Kasey got to finish her statement, the lights suddenly turned back on. Everyone looked around the room, as if trying to find the source of the sudden blackout. However, Kasey and Jaden noticed something. The duel field was completely empty, the duel disks were shut off, and somehow during the blackout, Jaden and Kasey ended up in the middle of the duel field.

"Holy!" Kasey shouted in surprise when she noticed Jaden was right next to her. Her sudden shout also caused Jaden to cry out in surprise, unfortunatly he ended up tripping and falling instead. How, I don't know, just don't ask. "Now, is that better?"

Everyone turned towards the voice, and were slightly surprised to see a man they had never seen standing there. However, the only one who seemed to show any signs of knowing the man was Kasey, judging by her wide eyes and open mouth. Jaden seemed to, surprisingly, notice.

"Kasey," he asked, slightly nudging the girl,"Something wrong?" "Huh?" Kasey quickly shook her head, and Jaden had to wonder how her hair kept in place.

"What?" Kasey asked looking at him, only to receive a confused look. In truth, the girl hadn't really been paying attention to the boy much, but now slightly regretted it. It was then she realized what he had asked.

"Oh, no," she said, waving him off with a smile,"I'm fine." Jaden didn't believe her, but decided to let it go. "Jaden!" The brunette looked over, and saw his friends making their way to the dueling field. Jaden smiled and waved, while Kasey simply watched.

"Hey guys," Jaden said, happily greeting his friends. "Who are these guys, Jaden?" The boy turned and looked at a confused Kasey. That's when he remembered that, even though they were in line together, he never properly introduced his friends to her.

"Sorry," Jaden said, and then began to point to each person.

"This is Syrus," he said pointing to a short kid with cyan colored hair, silver eyes and glasses. He wore the standered slifer uniform.

"Chumley," he pointed to a rather large boy who looked slightly like a koala. His slifer outfit was mostly white instead of red.

"Bastion," he said to a kid with sleek black hair. He wore a Ra yellow uniform.

"Alexis, and her two friends Jasmine and Mindy," he said, pointing to the three girls. Alexis had long blond hair, and dark brown eyes. Mindy had black hair in a ponytail at the back, while Jasmine had brown hair. They all wore the standard Obelisk blue uniform for girls.

"Nice to meet you all," Kasey said, nodding her head. They all gave her a friendly greeting. "So this is where you all were."

They all turned to see a boy who looked older than the rest of them. He had dark blue hair, and steely eyes. He wore an obelisk uniform that was mostly white instead of blue.

"Z-Zane!" Syrus squeaked, hiding slightly behind Jaden. 'Zane' looked at the younger boy, seemingly unfazed by his reaction.

"Excuse me if I sound rude," Kasey said, stepping foreward slightly,"But who are you?" Some of the people seemed a little surprised by Kasey's boldness, while Syrus started to tremble in fear for the new girl. Jaden, however, was unfazed.

"My name is Zane Truesdale," he said, turning his steely gaze towards the girl,"And you must be the new girl I've been hearing so much about." Kasey didn't waver under the older student's gaze, but simply smiled and replied,"Yep. The name's Kasey Carter. Nice to meet you." Zane nodded, but turned his attention when the chancellor started to speak.

"Attention everyone," he started, calming the room down,"I would like to introduce a new teacher here." He then stepped out of the way, showing the man that had spoken earlier, and the one who made Kasey shiver.

"I would like us all to give a warm welcome to, Mr. Conroy."

* * *

End Chapter 2...

* * *

Yay! New chapter! And I know I made a mistake by not taking life points away from Jaden when sparkman was destroyed, but I'm too lazy to fix it right now. I might get to it later when I can, Kay? Also, I'll be making space for Kasey's cards on my profile, so you can properly understand them. Later on, though, I'll be adding a profile for Kasey on there as well, but not until later in the story.


	3. End of the Day Suspicion

**I do not own GX. I only own Kasey and Mr. Conroy****

* * *

****Yu-Gi-Oh GX**

**Absolute Madness**

**Chapter 3**

**End of the Day Suspicion**

_Last Time:_

_"My name is Zane Truesdale," he said, turning his stelly gaze towards the girl,"And you must be the new girl I've been hearing so much about." Kasey didn't waver under the older student's gaze, but simply smiled and replied,"Yep. The name's Kasey Carter. Nice to meet you." Zane nodded, but turned his attention when the chancellor started to speak._

_"Attention everyone," he started, calming the room down,"I would like to introduce a new teacher here." He then stepped out of the way, showing the man that had spoken earlier, and the one who made Kasey shiver._

_"I would like us all to give a warm welcome to, Mr. Conroy."__

* * *

_"Kasey!" a concerned and tired Jaden called out, trying to catch up with his new female friend. Oh, I'm sorry. You're probably wondering what happened. Well;

* * *

_Flashback:_

_"I would like us all to give a warm welcome to, Mr. Conroy." The Chancellor said, and the students began to clap. Jaden and his friends only watched, but he (Jaden) failed to notice the stunned look on Kasey's face._

_However, when he turned his head, he quickly noticed that his new friend was no longer beside him. He began to search for her, but couldn't see anything, until he noticed that Zane was staring at something. He turned his head to notice that one of the doors was just now closing, signaling where Kasey had gone. He didn't waste anytime going after her, Zane and the others quickly following._

_End Flashback.__

* * *

_It was obvious Jaden was catching up, but he still never expected to run. He never knew she could go that fast just _walking_.

"Kasey!" the Slifer Red called again,"Hold up a minute!" Kasey then stopped her fast walk when she heard his plea, and turned around. Jaden probably would of been happy about it, had he not been scared of the absolute rage that was burning deep in her green eyes despite them looking completely calm.

"Are you okay?" Jaden asked, keeping the slight fear out of his voice. However, despite his efforts, Kasey seemed to notice since the anger in her eyes seemed to dim slightly.

"What do you mean, Jaden?" Kasey asked, however she had a pretty good idea what he was talking about.

"What he means is that you seemed to be in a hurry to leave the building," Bastion said, stepping closer,"It wouldn't have anything to do with the new teacher, would it?" Kasey couldn't help but smile at the Ra's observation.

'You have no idea,' she thought, but said,"Not exactly."

"What do you mean, 'not exactly'?" Zane asked, looking the girl in the eye. Even though he probablly didn't mean any harm, Kasey seemed to have taken that as a silent challenge, since she gave him just as much of a steely stare.

"I'm not exactly sure,"She began, keeping her gaze up,"But there's something about that teacher I just don't like." Everyone seemed to quirk an eyebrow at her, and she continued,"I'm not sure, but I just don't like it. Sorry if you were worried, but I couldn't just stay in there. Sorry." By the time she was half way through her explanation, she dropped her gaze with Zane, when his gaze seemed to slightly soften. He probablly got the hint she wasn't going to budge, but anyway. Jaden seemed to nod in understanding.

"Well, that's cool," he said, before changing the subject,"Anyway Kasey, would you like us to show you to the Red Dorms?" Kasey nodded in agreement and said good-bye to everyone, but not before Zane seemed to look her over and she had to prove she still wasn't budging.

With her back finally turned towards the rest of the group, she let Jaden drag her towards the dorm.

* * *

"Zane," Alexis asked, as she began to walk by his side,"what was that with you and Kasey back there?" They had left shortly after the three Slifers had, and Bastion headed back to his dorm, while Mindy and Jasmine went on ahead. Alexis stayed behind to, slightly, question about Zane's behavior towards Kasey.

Zane seemed to think for a moment, before stopping and facing Alexis.

"Meet me at the light house later, and I'll tell you." He said simply, as he began to walk in the direction of the Boys' Dorm. Alexis stood there for a moment, before walking to the Girls' Dorm.

* * *

By the time the four Slifers reached the Red Dorm, it was already time for dinner.

"Why don't you sit here,"Jaden offered, pulling a seat out for her,"I'll go get us all something to eat." Before Kasey could protest, the Hero Duelist already left.

"Just go ahead and sit down,"Chumley said, having already taken his seat.

"Yeah,"Syrus agreed, also sitting down,"It'll be alright." Reluctantly, the girl took her seat, but could feel people staring at her intensely. It was probably because she was the only girl in the room, or the fact that Jaden just went up to get food for them. Or, quite possibly, both.

"I see we have a new friend joining us,"said a male vioce that slightly startled Kasey,"Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to frighten you." Kasey quickly turned around and came face to face with a man that had his black hair in a ponytail, and wore a blue shirt with a red tie. He also had black pants and shoes. Glasses were over his closed eyes. However, the thing that she noticed most was the fact that he was holding a large tabby cat.

When Kasey looked at the cat, it meowed and put its paw to her cheek. At first she thought it was going to scratch her, but instead leaned forward and started sniffing her.

"Now, now, Pharaoh,"The man said lightly, pulling the cat back and taking its paw off her face,"Don't be rude. I know she may be a girl but that doesn't mean you shouldn't show some respect." Pharaoh meowed in response.

"I'm sorry," The man said, smiling at her,"He's just curious since we don't usually have girls in this dorm."

"Oh no, It's fine,"Kasey said, quickly waving it off,"He probably smells Lucy on me anyway."

"Lucy?"Syrus asked. "My dog."

"You have a dog,"Jaden's voice said,"That's sweet!" The group looked over to see that Jaden had returned with food for all of them.

"Hello, Jaden,"The man with the cat greeted.

"Hey, Professor Banner,"Jaden responded, once he gave everyone their food and sat down,"You met Kasey yet?" At this, Kasey couldn't help but sweatdrop. Wasn't it obvious considering he's standing there talking to her?

"Yes, Jaden,"Banner answered, not at all disturbed by his behavior,"I have. Though we were never properly introduced."

"Oh,"Jaden said,"Then I'd like you to meet Kasey." He said, pointing to the brown haired girl.

"And Kasey,"he continued, pointing to Banner,"This is our teacher and dorm head, Professor Banner." With that Jaden began to, literaly, dig into his rice.

"It's very nice to meet you," Banner said, and Kasey nodded. "Nice to meet you too."

Kasey then picked up her chopsticks and began to eat her food.

* * *

"What a day," Jaden yawned. The group had just finished dinner, and were currently heading for their rooms. Jaden and his friends had offered to show Kasey where she was staying, since they overheard a couple of other slifers at dinner.

"This is where we sleep," Jaden said pointing to a door in front of him,"and you sleep here." He said, walking over to a door that was only two doors down from their room.

"Hope it'll be comfy for you,"Syrus said, getting Kasey's attention,"You have a room to yourself, and some people from the school already have your stuff in there."

"You want us to help you unpack?" Jaden asked, and Syrus felt himself choke on air.

"No it's fine,"Kasey said calmly,"I can do it myself, but thanks." Jaden nodded, before Syrus pushed the boy into the room they shared, causing Jaden to cry out. Chumley only sighed, said 'goodnight', and went into their room making sure to close the door.

Kasey only stared before shrugging and going to her room as well to unpack.

* * *

"Jaden,"Syrus, flustered, said,"Why'd you do that?" Jaden only blinked at Syrus.

"Do what?" He asked, causing Syrus to fall backwards.

"He means, why'd you ask her if she wanted some help unpacking?" Chumley said, looking over the side of his bed.

"I was just trying to be nice," Jaden said, still confused.

"That's all well and good if you knew her for a long time,"Syrus said, readjusting his glasses,"But not if you just met her, Jay. Don't you think she'd be a little embarrassed, if not, disturbed by why you'd wanna help her when you barely know her?" Jaden seemed to actually think about what Syrus had said, that is, until,"But what other reason would I wanna help besides just to be nice?"

That was when Syrus officially declared his friend denser than a rock.

* * *

Kasey had just finished putting her clothes away, and stacking the empty boxes when she looked at the clock.

'It's already close to 10:30?' she thought,'Maybe I should call Max to let him know I got here okay.' She seemed to think about it for a moment, before saying out loud,"Nah. I'll do it tomorrow. I'm to tired to care right now anyways." With that said, she threw on some night clothes and crawled under the covers of her bed. However, before she went to sleep, she looked one last time at the moon through her window, before going to sleep.

* * *

"I see you came," Zane said, turning to Alexis as she walked to stand by him.

"Yeah," she said, staring out at the ocean,"So you gonna tell me why you were acting like that towards Kasey earlier?" Zane only sighed.

"I don't trust her,"Zane said, which made Alexis quirk an eyebrow at him,"I mean, she seems nice and all, but the fact she came here so close to winter break just unerves me. Why would she come here so close to then, when she could come right after. Not to mention she never took an entrance exam, when everyone else did."

Alexis seemed to nod in understanding, before Zane said something that confused her,"She's also in Slifer Red."

She only stared at Zane in confusion, before he elaborated,"Think about. No girls are in Slifer Red, and then She comes along and look where she ends up." Alexis's eyes seem to widened in realization, but let Zane continue,"And her dueling style is definitely worth being in Obelisk, if not that then at least Ra. She's simply to good of a duelist to be in Slifer, not that I'm trying to degrade them or anything." The girl hated to admit, but Zane was right. It WAS strange. But then a thought came to her,"But what if she flunked a written test. Just because she didn't take a praticle doesn't mean she didn't take a written one."

Zane nodded in understanding, but then said,"I ask the Chancellor about her, and you're right, she did take a written exam,"Alexis seem to relax at this,"But she didn't flunk it." This got her attention real quick.

"In fact," Zane continued, looking Alexis in the eye,"She almost got a 100%, but instead got an 89%." Alexis could only stare. Zane was right. There was no way she could be thrown into Slifer. Her score was too high. She had to be Obelisk Rank. So that meant she willingly joined Slifer Red, and by the way almost everyone thinks of the place, that in-itself was strange. Still, she just couldn't think of Kasey as someone who was bad.

"You're right it is strange,"Alexis admitted, but then added,"But I don't see how she could mean any harm, least not yet. I'll keep an eye on her when I can, if it makes things seem better." Zane could only nod.

"Yes," he said,"Yes it very much would. It might be best we talk to Bastion as well, tomorrow."

Alexis could only nod.

* * *

_Continued in Chapter 4...__

* * *

_New Chapter to Absolute Madness! I know you all think this story is strange, but I still have a few chapters to go before I begin to follow the plot of the actual GX episodes. Please note: that the episodes will be slightly altered, and some extra chapters will be placed in between in others. I hope you are enjoying the story! No flames should you review!


	4. Kasey's Friends PT: 1

**I do not own Yugioh GX, I only own Kasey and Mr. Conroy.****

* * *

****Yu-Gi-Oh GX**

**Absolute Madness**

**Chapter 4**

**Kasey's Friends PT:1**

_Last Time:_

_"You're right it is strange,"Alexis admitted, but then added,"But I don't see how she could mean any harm, least not yet. I'll keep an eye on her when I can, if it makes things seem better." Zane could only nod._

_"Yes," he said,"Yes it very much would. It might be best we talk to Bastion as well, tomorrow."_

_Alexis could only nod.__

* * *

_*Knock, Knock*

"Coming,"Bastion called walking over to his door. He opened it, only to find the two least expected people there.

"Zane, Alexis," he questioned,"What are you doing here?"

"Sorry to interrupt, Bastion," Alexis said, while Zane finished,"But we really need to talk to you." Bastion nodded, gesturing for them to come in. Once they were inside, he only stared at them. Alexis decided, to be the first to explain.

"This may sound strange," she started, making Bastion quirk an eyebrow,"but it's about Kasey." Alexis was right, that did surprise him.

"There's something about her," Zane said, trying to find the right words,"that just isn't right."

"Please explain," Bastion said, curious.

"Well for one thing, she's the only girl in Slifer Red,"Zane started,"Not to mention she came here so close to winter break." Bastion seemed to slightly understand, but stayed silent as a signal to explain further.

"I mean, she could of came after winter break was over. Wouldn't it seem strange to come here now, when soon she'll be leaving again to visit family, assuming she does leave."

Bastion nodded.

"Also," Alexis started,"Zane also said that her dueling skills are good enough for obelsik. Not to mention she never took an entrance exam." Bastion thought about this for a moment, before something sparked in his mind.

"Perhaps she flunked the written exam." He was hoping this was the case, however when Zane shook his head his hopes were shot down.

"She took one,"He started,"But she didn't flunk it. She actually got an 89%." Bastion was too shocked to even ask Zane how he knew that. An 89? That may of been lower than his score, but still. She didn't seem to give off the fact she knew so much.

"There was also her reaction to Mr. Conroy." Zane added, and Bastion could only nod.

"She was rather upset wasn't she?" He asked, only to receive a nod from Alexis.

"Something tells me she knows more than what she's letting on." Zane said.

Bastion seemed to think for a moment. It was rather strange. It didn't completely make sense, and even though there were a few gaps in their suspicions, Bastion could tell they had reason to worry. There was all that, as well as the fact she seemed to take an immediate liking towards Jaden, but she barely knew the boy. However, then again Syrus did as well, but he has a self-conscious problem that Jaden doesn't seem to mind helping out. Other than that, it took everyone, including himself and Alexis, time to fully accept Jaden. Syrus seemed to accept him because the lack of a brotherly figure in his life. However, as far as he could tell, Kasey didn't seem to have any missing bonds.

"So what do you want to do?" Bastion finally asked, wanting to know their point.

"Zane and I think it would be best if we hung out with her for the day. Get to know her reasons a bit better." Alexis explained. The only thing was how. They couldn't just go up and ask her, and expect an honest answer.

"How about this,"Bastion started, getting their attention,"You see, my room is in for another paint job, and I could ask Jaden and everyone to come help paint it like last time. Only this time, Jaden is likley to bring Kasey along." Alexis nodded.

"Then me and the girls could come and track her down and hang out with her a little bit," She explained before turning to Zane,"Then Zane could probably catch her later tonight to talk. That way we'll each get some information on her. Hopefully." Zane nodded, liking the idea.

"So, it's a plan?" The other two nodded, as Bastion set off to start phase one.

* * *

"Kasey!" Jaden called, slightly banging on the female's door,"You up yet?"

"C'mon Jaden,"Syrus pleaded,"Maybe she's still asleep." Syrus didn't want to deal with an angry Kasey. After all, he aslo saw the rage in the girl's eyes after she walked out from the school that day.

Meanwhile, on the other side of the door, Kasey had been woken up by Jaden's banging, and she wasn't a happy camper.

While Jaden and Syrus were having their conversation on the other side of the door, Kasey had stripped herself of her night clothes and slipped on her capris, t-shirt, belt, necklace, and red jacket. Of course she didn't forget her deck.

At the door she slipped on her sneakers, as she could hear the boys' conversation better.

"I just don't think it's a good idea to wake her,"She heard Syrus say, and she gave a small sigh.

'You have no idea Syrus.'And with that thought she opened her door.

The moment both Slifers heard the door open, they quickly stopped talking. Both looked over to see a slightly irritated Kasey, her eyes half-way closed, and one of them twitching while her hands were on her hips.

"Hey Kase, good to see-"Jaden never finished his sentence, since the next thing he knew, Kasey had taken her foot and side slammed it into his own. Causing him to lose his balance, and fall flat on his face, while Syrus could only stare in wide-eyed horror.

"Now then,"Kasey said a little too calmly, before yelling,"Don't you know the meaning of beauty sleep!"

This random screaming scared Syrus even more, and also caused Jaden to sit up and protect his face with his arms.

"But Kasey,"Jaden tried to reason,"It close to 12. Shouldn't you be-" He never got to finish, seeing as he only accomplished in causing a vane to appear on the girl's head, and more yelling.

(Note* Feel free to imagine the anime scene when Kasey's head is bigger and everyone is chibified, and as Kasey's yelling it looks like wind is blowing Syrus's and Jaden's hair.)

"I don't care if it's 6 in the afternoon! When I want to sleep, I WANT TO SLEEP!"

As Kasey continued to rant, she and the boys were unaware of their Ra Yellow friend's presence.

* * *

Bastion had just finished walking up the steps, when he had seen Kasey trip Jaden. He had also seen the girl's sudden anger flash at the the other two, he could also see that they were scared out of their wits. Despite feeling sorry for them, he felt himself lucky he wasn't in the same position.

Deciding to end this before the homicide to happen came along, he carefully, yet loudly cleared his throat. All three blinked before turning their gaze onto him.

"Sorry to inturpt your Saturday arguing,"He said, sweatdropping when Kasey glared at Jaden and Syrus from the corner of her eyes making said boys shutter,"but I was hoping I could ask you a favor."

Jaden blinked, and asked Bsation what it was.

"Since it is Saturday(Another Glare given from Kasey)I was hoping you could come help me paint my room again, I"m running out of room for my equations."

Jaden and Syrus quickly agreed, but then asked Kasey if she wanted to help to.

Now Kasey usually wouldn't mind, but she was hoping she could get information on the kid she was to protect, or at least Mr. Conroy. However, now she was stuck between helping Bastion and refusing.

"I guess,"She said,"But-"She was soon cut off by Jaden, who grabbed her wrist.

"Sweet! Then let's go!"

However, after he dragged the girl down the steps, he accidentally caused her to trip and fall flat on her face. Nervously Jaden let go of her hand.

"Kasey?" he asked looking at the girl. Only to recieve a growl, and her head to slowly rise up to glare at him.

"Hey, Jaden," she said, a little too calmly for Jaden's taste,"Run."

Jaden had to ask her to repeat that, since he didn't hear it. Big mistake. Cause instantly Kasey was up on her feet and chasing him all around the slifer dorms. Syrus and Bastion could only sweatdrop.

How'd they know them again?

* * *

_Continued in Chapter 5...__

* * *

_Sorry if the humor here wasn't as funny as you would like it to be, but I'm not that good at humor. But I'm trying to get better! Anybody like Kasey's reaction to Jaden and Syrus. You're probably thinking she's a bitch, but I can assure you this isn't the case, she's just tired and irritated because of Mr. Conroy. Also, with Jaden saying 12 o'clock he should be asleep by now, but he was so eager to talk to Kasey again that he was up early for once. And no, this ISN'T a JadenXKasey fic. I already have someone in mind for Kasey, but he isn't around.(Yet!) So no worries there. No flames if you decide to review. And yes, I'm working on my other stories as well. Also, please excuse the lame chapter title.-_-;


	5. Kasey's Friends PT: 2

**I Don Not Own Yugioh GX. I Only own Kasey and Mr. Conroy.****

* * *

****Yu-Gi-Oh GX**

**Absolute Madness**

**Chapter 5**

**Kasey's Friends PT: 2**

_Last Time:_

_"Sweet! Then let's go!"_

_However, after he dragged the girl down the steps, he accidentally caused her to trip and fall flat on her face. Nervously Jaden let go of her hand._

_"Kasey?" he asked looking at the girl. Only to recieve a growl, and her head to slowly rise up to glare at him._

_"Hey, Jaden," she said, a little to calmly for Jaden's taste,"Run."_

_Jaden had to ask her to repeat that, since he didn't hear it. Big mistake. Cause instantly Kasey was up on her feet and chasing him all around the slifer dorms. Syrus and Bastion could only sweatdrop._

_How'd they know them again?__

* * *

_Kasey stood outside of Bastion's dorm room, waiting behind Syrus, while Jaden stood right by Bastion, away from Kasey. It took the boys over an hour to get Kasey to stop chasing Jaden, only succeeding when Bastion reminded her about his room. However, they still had to keep Jaden at a short distance from Kasey, just to make sure the girl didn't jump him.

"Well,"Bastion said, opening the door,"Here we are." Everyone stepped inside, and while Jaden and Syrus were unfazed, Kasey could only stare in shock. His walls and floor were covered with equations and numbers, Kasey didn't even think possible. However, when Kasey looked up was when her jaw dropped and her eyes widened. There was even numbers on the ceiling!

'I highly question how he wrote up there.' Kasey thought, feeling her eye twitch.

"Hey Kasey," she heard Jaden say,"Catch!" Kasey then caught a paint brush, while being handed a can of paint.

"Let's get this going,"Jaden said, and Kasey nodded.

* * *

It had already been ten minutes since they started painting Bastion's room, and already Kasey felt overwhelmed. How could this boy know so much? Was he Einstein's kid or something? Even she didn't understand all of this!

Kasey decided to take a quick glance around the room, seeing Syrus scrubbing the floor, Jaden painting the walls opposite of her's, and Bastion cleaning the ceiling. She had also overheard them saying they didn't want a repeat of last time. What they meant she had no idea.

"Kasey," she heard a voice say, and Bastion was instantly by her side,"Do you mind if I ask you something?" Kasey tilted her head, before shaking it slightly as 'no'.

"Tell me,"He started,"Why'd you come here so close to winter break? Wouldn't it be easier just to wait?" Kasey felt herself inwardly sigh. She should've known this would happen.

"Well,"Kasey said,"I heard good things about Duel Academy, and I couldn't wait. So I came here as soon as I could." Bastion seemed to accept this answer, but then asked,"So are you going to be going back home though?" Kasey could only give him a sad smile.

"No," she said, returning to paint the wall,"They're usually busy, so I won't see them anyway. And my brother and sister are busy with Collage and School, they won't have time either. However, I still keep in touch as much as possible." Unknown to them both, Jaden had been listening to their conversation. Normally he wouldn't eavesdrop, but when heard about Kasey's parents, he couldn't help but sympathize. Jaden suddenly made it his mission to make Kasey laugh, at least just a bit.

"Hey, Kasey,"Jaden said, getting her attention,"Take this!" It was then Jaden struck his paint brush out, and marked some of Kasey's cheek and chin. Jaden then started to laugh. Kasey could only blink before what had happened set in.

"So that's how you wanna play, is it?"Kasey asked, as she bent down, and dipped some smaller paint brushes in the paint. She then held them in-between her fingers yelling,"Then take this!" Kasey then threw the brushes like a ninja would their shuriken. However, despite the speed, and excellent aim, Jaden was able to duck the three brushes, but they did hit something, or rather someone. Poor Syrus had walked over when he heard Jaden, and, worried for his friend's well-being with Kasey, hadn't expected to get three brushes in the face. He now had a slash across his cheek, chin, and in the middle of his forehead. Kasey and Jaden could only blink, while Bastion sweatdropped, since he knew where this was going.

"You know,"Syrus began picking up a paintbrush,"This means war!" Jaden and Kasey then began to run around the room, avoiding Syrus. Bastion was going to intervein, however, he slipped, causing his face to land in a pile of spilt paint. The three slifers stopped what they were doing, before bursting out laughing. Of course, Bastion wasn't going to stand in for this, and soon joined the paint war. It was about an hour and a half later, when the room was finally painted.

It was then that there was knocking on the door.

"I'll get it,"Bastion said, walking over to the door. He opened it, only to see Alexis and her friends, Jasmine and Mindy, standing there.

"Hey, Bastion,"Alexis said, sounding casual,"We were wondering if Kasey was here." The subtle wink was all Bastion needed to indicate that it was time for her phase of the plan.

"Who's looking for me?"Kasey asked from her place on the floor. Alexis was about to say something, but almost felt her jaw drop at Kasey's state. Keyword being 'almost'. The Slifer Girl was covered in paint. It was smudged on her cheeks, some of her exposed arms, and even on her legs. You could see the splotches of it clearly on her red jacket, but it was just as visible on her caprees and t-shirt. There was even some in her hair!

"What happened to you?"Alexis asked. Kasey only looked at herself for a moment, before answering,"Paint war."

Alexis couldn't help but sigh, as she walked over, grabbed Kasey by her arm, and began to drag her out the door.

"Hope you don't mind,"Alexis said, looking back,"But we'll be taking her for awhile." She then closed the door, leaving behind a very confused Jaden and Syrus.

* * *

Kasey could only stare in awe at the room she was in. After being dragged by Alexis and her friends, Kasey soon found herself in the Girls' Dorm bathhouse.

"You like it,"Alexis had asked, and Kasey nodded.

"Then let's jump in!"Mindy shouted, before hopping into the warm water. The other three soon followed her, and Kasey quickly started scrubbing out the paint from her hair, and off her body.

"So Kasey,"Alexis said swimming over,"Why are you in Slifer exactly?" Kasey seemed to think through the question, knowing she couldn't tell the truth.

'They seem nice,'Kasey thought,'But this is my business, not theirs'

"I guess I just wanted to start from the bottom and work my way up,"She explained,"Plus red is on of my faviorite colors." Alexis nodded, understanding, but wanted to know more. She was going to ask another question, when something caught her eye.

'Is that a paint mark?' Alexis asked herself, as she swam a bit closer.

"Hey, Kasey," she asked, placing her hand over the mark,"What is thi-"Alexis never finished her sentence, cause as soon as she touched the mark, Kasey whirled around. She looked shocked at first, but quickly calmed down.

"I should get giong,"She said,"Wouldn't want the guys to worry." With that she walked off to get her clothes and leave.

* * *

It had been 30 mintues since Kasey left the bathhouse, and she, honestly, felt slightly suspicious. Why? Those questions that she had been asked earlier today had been a little too personal for her liking. They were casual enough, yes, but Kasey had been taught to find a deeper meaning in everything. And she could tell there was another reason for those questions besides curiosity. Plus the incident envolving the mark on her back and Alexis-

Kasey stopped, and was surprised to find herself at the light house. She must of been so deep in thought that she failed to notice where her feet had lead her.

"Nice night, ain't it,"A voice said behind her, making her turn. She was surprised to see Zane standing right there.

"I guess,"Kasey answered back, turning towards the ocean. Zane took a place beside her.

"I hope you don't mind,"Zane said, and Kasey looked at him from the corner of her eye,"But I'm curious. What is it about Mr. Conroy you don't like?" At that name Kasey had to resist the urge to punch something.

"Whoever said I didn't like him?"Kasey asked.

"Whoever said you did?"Zane countered, and Kasey conceived.

"There's just something about him I don't like,"Kasey said before turning around,"And I hope you'll leave it at that." It was then Kasey stalked off.

* * *

Seconds after Kasey had left, Bastion and Alexis appeared beside Zane.

"Sounds like she's pretty annoyed,"Alexis said, and Bastion nodded.

"She also won't be leaving Duel Academy during break, someting about her family being too busy." Alexis nodded.

"She also gave the exscuse that she was only in red dorm for a challange and that was her favorite color."

'Then there's that mark,'Alexis thought, but quickly shook it off. She hadn't gotten a good enough look anyway to tell what it as, so would keep quiet for now. Zane noticed this, but didn't press her to tell her thoughts.

"We'll just keep a close eye on her,"Zane said. The others nodded.

* * *

Kasey had just made it back to the red dorm, and her suspicions have been proven. When they thought she had left, she really hid, to get some answers for their actions.

'They're cautious of me,'Kasey thought, before a sad smile came to her face,'Well I can't blame them. I don't plan on making many friends here any-'"Kasey!" The girl was knocked out of her thoughts, as she turned to see Jaden running up the path with Syrus behind him.

"We were looking for you,"Jaden said, but then noticed the look on Kasey's face,"Something wrong?"Kasey could only shake her head, but Jaden frowned.

"If you're sure,"He started,"But if you ever need a friend to talk to, me and the others are here." It was then he walked up to his room, with Syrus trailing behind. It took Kasey a few moments to relize what Jaden had said.

_'If you ever need a friend...'_

'Friend?'Kasey thought as she looked up at Jaden's door, and smiled,'Perhaps I can make a few exceptions.'

_**New start in Chapter 6...**__**

* * *

**_**New Chapter! I hope you guys are liking this, and I'm sorry if it seems rushed at the end, but I wanted to get this done. And as for the new start comment, it means I'm going to be following the episodes from now on. I may or may not skip some episodes, but more than likely I won't. Please No Flames if you review! Also, the next instalment for take me Home Nii-san is up! Check that if you can(or want.).**


End file.
